Ideas: American Dragon Jake Long
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish but are, in my opinion too good to let dry up. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know .
1. Content

Ideas American Dragon

Basically these are just the ideas that I don't plan on ever finish. If anyone out there wants to either take these ideas or continue these, please tell me ^^ That would be awesome! I would love to read it! As for if I ever get on any of these ideas and take them somewhere, then I'll take it off this list and let you all know ^^.

Story 1: Jarod Long

Jake finds his child, but isn't allowed to know it is his child.

Story 2: Leviathan

Jake finds out about dragons in the Bible (referring back to that one time he mentioned about his church)

Story 3: Relations to a Sphinx

A woman wants to get close to him, so she disguises herself as a school kid.


	2. Story 1: Jarod Long

Idea: After school Jake, Spud, and Trixie hit the shop just to check in with Gramps before hitting the skate park when they find a black haired boy their age with green streaks in his hair. Ooo, have him arrive before Jake and Gramps mistakes him for Jake only to find out his true identity. He tells Jarod that he can't let his father know about who he really is for fear of exposing his future even more. As to how he ended up there they find in his back pocket a broken half of Chrono's Watch. A circular pendant that lets the wearer travel time. Has two heads facing each other with stars surrounding them and the seconds of a clock surrounding it. Jarod asks about that time of sands (find real name for Gramps to explain that it wouldn't let you stay if it started from this time). For a cover story for Jake, they tell him most of the truth, excluding the fact that he's Jake's son. It takes Fu a day to find a way to send Jarod back, leaving him to crash at Jake's place. Fu finds that an artifact from Dragon Ryujin's castle can send a person into the future, leaving the two dragons to find it (it just happens to be floating in the Magus Bazar according to sources).

Jarod Long

Chapter 1

The doorbell jangled, signaling someone had walked in the front door. Not looking up from his book, Lao Shi said from his stool behind the counter, "Jake, go ahead and get up to the roof."

"Gramps, it's Jarod." A voice said, getting Lao Shi to look up. "Jake's Dad's name."

Lao Shi took in the boy that had sat down his book bag on the couch, stunned. The boy's black hair was slicked back, almost with a windblown look, with green strips highlighting it. He had on long jeans and a green vest jacket over a black long sleeve shirt.

Noticing the old man's eyes on him, he paused on his way towards the back and looked back at him. "What?"

"Fu Dog!" Lao Shi cried out, slamming his book closed.

"Shesh, what? You don't have to…" Fu's voice died off as he looked at the kid standing in front of him. "Oh."

"Did you go time traveling again?" Lao Shi asked, dropping down to his feet.

"It wasn't me this time, I swear." Fu defended.

"Wait, time travel?" Jarod asked, looking around for the first time to get a better look at his surroundings. He put a hand to the back of his neck, his face clearly showing his confusion. "But nothings different." He turned towards Gramps and dropped his hand. "Well, maybe your hair."

"What year are you from?" Lao Shi asked, walking towards the boy.

"Twenty thirty-four." Jarod admitted. "But if I time traveled, then how? I was on my way here to drop off my stuff before going to dragon training like I always do."

"So it didn't skip your generation." Lao Shi said more to himself then to the boy.

"No, you said something about the human genetics mixed with dragon made it so that every four or five generations it might skip, but that hit Grandma, so I'm good." Jarod admitted. "Or, well, you will say something like that. What year _is_ it?"

"Two thousand seven." Fu admitted.

"You trippin' me? Dad's like, what? Thirteen?" Jarod asked.

"Fourteen, but you're close." Fu smiled.

"You mustn't let Jake know who you are." Lao Shi realized.

"Huh, but why not?" Jarod asked, surprised.

"It would only tempt him into asking questions he should not know yet." Lao Shi explained. "We already know too much with just the knowledge that you are his son."

"So what are we going to do with him when Jake gets here any minute now." Fu asked, pointing a thumb at the teen.

"We can tell him everything else, just exclude the fact you're his son." Lao Shi said, staring down the boy from his low point of view.

"Alright, but how did I get here?" Jarod asked. "I remember Dad talking about some hour glass thingy, but I don't have it."

"There are a few other things that could make you go through time, young one." Lao Shi reminded. "Spells, potions-"

"Great, and how do I get back?" Jarod interrupted, sitting down on the sofa only to jolt back up and rub his backside. "What the, something stabbed me in the butt!"

"Sorry 'bout that kid, might've been a cornel that dropped out of my bowl." Fu said, walking over to check out the sofa.

"Or it was this." Jarod said, pulling out a piece of a medallion from his back pocket still attached to a string. He looked at it closer to see a face on the piece of the medallion surrounded with stars. Around the edges were numbers counting through by fives, like on a clock face.

Fu pulled it down to his eye level with a paw, standing on his hind feet, and said, "That's Chrono's Watch, or at least half of it." He looked up at Jarod and asked, "What'd you do, sit on it?"

"I don't know, I guess so." Jarod shrugged, handing it over to the dog. "But how did it activate?"

"It activates by thought." Fu explained. "What were you thinking about on the way home?"

"Some story Dad told me yesterday. About how he and his best friend were undercover in the Huntsclan Academy." Jarod admitted.

"They just got back from that two days ago." Lao Shi realized.

"I didn't know the date, so maybe that medallion did the best it could with what I had in mind?" Jarod guessed with a shrug.

"Maybe so, or it could be that it's only half here." Fu said, looking it over. "Looks like a clean break. Sadly, you used the last of its powers getting here. Until we find something else, you're stuck here in good ol' two thousand seven."

"Who's stuck here in two thousand seven?" Jake asked as he walked into the shop, Trixie and Spud right behind him.

"Jake meet Jarod, Jarod, Jake." Fu said, looking between the two. "Someone here sat on a Chrono's Watch and broke it before using the last of its powers."

"It wasn't like I meant to." Jarod defended, looking at the dog with his hands clenched.

"So, you're like, from the future?" Spud asked, looking at Jarod. His surprised face turned into puzzlement as he admitted, "I figured the cloths would change a bit."

"I wouldn't call what I wear, in style." Jarod threw off. "It's just what's conferrable."

"I hear ya." Jake nodded with a smile. He turned to Fu and asked, "So, how long is he stuck here?"

"Depends." Fu said, his mind working out ideas.

"Couldn't we just send him back with the Uchrono Hour Glass?" Jake asked.

"And why does everything have Chrono in it?" Jarod asked.

"Chrono's the god of time." Spud explained, only to get looks from his two friends. "What?"

Trixie shook her head as Jake turned back to Fu for his answer.

"The Uchrono can't send someone somewhen and keep them there. It has to always return back to its proper time with who it took with it." Fu explained.

"Great, in other words I'm stuck here then." Jarod said, it finally sinking in as he lowered himself onto the sofa with his hands holding his head. "Dad is so going to kill me when I get home."

"Well, if we can send you back to your time right after you left, he won't know, right?" Jake offered.

Jarod looked at Jake, raising an eyebrow before looking back down. "Sure."

"Jake, I'll call your mother." Lao Shi explained as he turned to the back room. "Until we can figure out a way to send him back, he can stay with you."

"What!?" Jake exclaimed, turning to the old man. "G! Wait up. You remember what happened the last time I had to take care of someone magical, right?"

"The last few times, actually." Lao Shi said, nodding at his grandson. "Look at him, young dragon. Can you tell he's magical?"

Jake turned to look Jarod over for a moment as the teen stood up before sighing. "I guess not."

"You still have lot to learn, Jake." Lao Shi admitted, shaking his head. "As the American Dragon, or even just a dragon no less, you should learn how to tell if a human is really that or in disguise. Definitely that of another dragon."

"Wait, you're a dragon?" Trixie asked, pointing at Jarod.

The teen nodded his head, holding his hands behind his back.

"That is a lesson for another day." Lao Shi walked into the back room, leaving the five in the front room.

"So, do you have a title?" Spud asked.

"Title?" Jarod asked, surprised.

"Well, Jakie's the American Dragon, Gramps was the Chinese Dragon." Trixie pointed out.

"No, my dad is the…um, well he has a position but I'm just learning." Jarod shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Started my training a few months ago."

"Who's your da-"

"Jake, shouldn't you tell Jarod about the rules of your house?" Fu interrupted the teen.

Jake eyed the dog before looking back at Jarod. "Right, Dad doesn't know about magical stuff, of any kind."

"What?" Jarod asked, surprised. "Why not?"

"It's better he not know right now." Jake shrugged, looking away from the teen. "I don't think he'd be able to handle it. Anyway, that means keep yourself looking human. No fire, no wings, you know."

"Sure." Jarod said, his mind in thought.

"Jake, you and Jarod need to get going home." Lao Shi said, walking back into the store front.

"And I'll find a way for you to get back home, kid." Fu said, watching as Jarod grabbed his school bag and threw it onto his back.

"Oh well, see you tomorrow Jake." Spud said, the four heading out the door. He dropped his skate board on the ground a put a foot on it. "Good luck, future kid."

"See ya." Jake said, waving as the two took off in their direction home. He looked at the teen left in his care and threw his thumb in the opposite direction. "Come on, it's this way."

The two walked in silence for a moment, before Jake found himself wanting to break the air. "So, what grade you in?"

"Seventh." Jarod simply answered, his eyes looking around to find changes.

"You live here, in your time?" Jake asked, almost desperate to have something to talk about.

"Ya." Jarod said, again keeping to one worded answers.

"What's your last name?" Jake asked.

"Uh, Lee." Jarod said, thinking.

Jake sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get too far. "You wanna, um, fly home?"

Jarod stopped and looked at him, surprise written on his face. A smile took over his features before he said, "Sure."

The two ducked into an alley way and in seconds fire whisked through the air. Two dragons, one red and one mostly black with green highlights flew up and over the buildings, the wind blowing their hair back into their scales.

"Whoohoo!" Jarod exclaimed, dropping down and around Jake.

Jake watched with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Still get the rush of flying?"

"You bet! This will always be the cheese!" Jarod flapped his wings harder, pushing himself forwards as he heard laughter behind him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to look at Jake. "What?"

"The cheese?" Jake asked, laughing.

"Leave me alone, Dad doesn't let me fly much." Jarod said, crossing his arms over his chest as he slowed down to match Jake's speed.

"Why not?" Jake asked, laughter gone for the moment.

"Poachers." Jarod admitted. "If I had gotten my powers just a year ago I would've had some more fly time, but no! Those stupid rich humans, they gotta try and eat anything that isn't human."

"Um, ew?" Jake offered, surprised. "So the humans know we exist?"

"Not totally." Jarod admitted. "They think we're just really smart animals, related to the komodo dragon. A few months before I got my powers, a dragon on the other side of the states got captured and studied." He shivered at the thought. "I still blame those Bigfoot hunters. If they'd never found one, none of this would've happened."

"Some future." Jake turned to look down at the world passing underneath him, oblivious for the time being of his life.

"It's not all bad." Jarod said, trying to lighten the mood. "I've meet you in my time and you've become a great first American Dragon. You've even convince the Dragon Council that because of how big the states are, you need more dragons to help out in your job."

"So do each state have its own dragon? That must be your father's job, right?" Jake asked.

"Ya, my dad works in all that." Jarod went with. "Though each state doesn't have its own dragon, most states do. And they all report to the American Dragon. It's one of those things where it counts on how many magical beings live in the area for how many dragons there are in charge."

"You know, that actually makes sense." Jake said, thinking it through. "I was wondering how I was going to take care of a country this big. Gramps was the Chinese Dragon so I always figured I had to do it alone."

"Times change, and with that so do some rules." Jarod shrugged. He lost his rhythm for a moment, gravity dragging him down, before recovering himself.

"You ok?" Jake asked, remembering the dragon next to him didn't have as many flight hours as he did.

"Ya, just learned you can't shrug and fly at the same time." Jarod said, trying to laugh it off.

"Ya you can." Jake said. "Hey, while you're here, why don't I try and teach you some flying moves? Don't have to worry too much about poachers. Just the Huntsclan."

"That'd be great." Jarod said, smiling.

"Hey, we better land. We're getting into my neighborhood." Jake informed, starting a circular pattern to lose altitude. Jarod fell in rhythm behind him, keeping wing stroke for wing stroke. The two landed in an alley way a few buildings away before fire signified their transformation back to human. Jake led them out to the sidewalk before asking, "So what do you do for fun?"

"Surf." Jarod admitted. "And video games."

"Ha, if you saw the ones that came out today, you'd probably be calling them old school!" Jake laughed, knowing how rapidly video game graphics change.

"I don't know. Retro's in right now. Er, well, you know." Jarod shrugged. "There's a game that came out a few weeks ago that's 8bit."

"Really?" Jake eyed him surprised. "I figured you'd be at the point of hollodecks. You know, from Star Trek?"

"We could've had them years ago, but think about it." Jarod started, gripping his bag's shoulder strap. "If you could program it for anything you wanted, you'd never leave. Defiantly if they could fix the food processers to create stuff that tasted good. Some comedian joked around with it, saying he'd have four Brit Cunninghams feeding him grapes on a throne and he'd never get out."

"Oh shoot." Jake stopped at a set of stairs, "I forgot to ask Gramps what he told Mom."

"Doesn't she know about me being a dragon?" Jarod asked.

"She should, but I don't know if he told her anything for your cover story to tell Dad." Jake informed. He sighed before walking up the stars. "I guess it's a normal night winging it."

"That's how it's always done, isn't it?" Jarod joked, following the teen inside the house.

"Jake is that you?" Susan's voice called from the kitchen.

"Me and Jarod." Jake called, dropping off his school bag and skateboard by the bottom of the stairs.

"Come in here real quick, will you?" Susan asked.

The two walked into the kitchen, seeing her preparing dinner. She wiped her hands on her apron, leaving some chopped carrots on the cutting board. "Your Dad's picking up Haley from her after school practice for their spring play so we've got a few minutes. Jarod is it?"

"Yes ma'am." The teen nodded with a smile. "Jarod Lee."

"Has Jake gone over the house rules?" Susan asked, looking at her son.

"He has, don't worry. I'll stay as human as can be." Jarod said pleasantly.

"I've already called Jonathan and told him you were the son of a friend of my father's visiting him. As for your lack of cloths, you can tell him it got sent somewhere else. Happens all the time." Susan ran through, trying to fit in everything before her husband got home. She stopped when she saw that Jarod had a backpack on and said, "What future items do you have in there?"

Jarod took a few moments to realize she was talking about his bag and took it off, his face almost worried. "Not much. Just my school tablet and cell pod." He pulled out said items and sat them down on the table before looking through the rest of the bag. He looked up at the two and asked, "Colored pencils are around, right?"

"It probably would be best if you kept everything in your bag for while you're here." Susan said, looking over the thin screen and circular devices. She turned to Jake as Jarod put them away and said, "Jake, get Jarod settled in the guest room and see what of your cloths can fit him, please."

"But the guest room's all shoes again." Jake whined.

Susan eyed her son for a moment before the boy gave in, giving a whine of "Aw man." She turned back to her preparations, knowing her son would do what she asked.

"Come on, Jarod." Jake said, walking out of the kitchen. Jarod quickly threw his bag back on his back as he turned to follow Jake up the stairs and to a room lined with shoe boxes. "I guess I'll get these boxes down to the basement so you have some space."

"Don't bother, empty spaces weird me out." Jarod shrugged. "As long as there's a path to the bed and back, I'm good."

"You sure?" Jake asked, not wanting to get in trouble for not clearing out the guest room.

"Ya." Jarod made his way to the bed and dropped off his bag before getting back to the hallway. "Just like home."

"Replacing the shoe boxes with cloths, boards, and maybe a computer in all of it, sure." Jake smiled.


	3. Story 2: Leviathan

Idea: God killed Leviathan with a sword in Isaiah 24:1 but he's come back from the dead to attack the countries dragons. By the time he's gotten to Jake, he's already taken out the French, Italian, Spain, Egyptian, UK, and Canadian dragons and is planning on hitting the American Dragon. Takes place after Hong Kong Longs and is kinda a replacement for the Dark Dragon. Uses Job 3:8, 41:1-34, Psalms 74:13-14, 104:25-26.

Leviathan

Chapter 1

 _I will not fail to speak of the strength and graceful form it has. Who can strip off its outer coat? Who can penetrate its double coat of armor? Who dares open the doors of its mouth? Its back has rows of shields tightly sealed together; each is so close to the next that no air can pass between. They are joined fast to one another; they cling together and cannot be parted. Its snorting throws out flashes of light; its eyes are like the rays of dawn. Flames stream from its mouth; sparks of fire shoot out. Smoke pours from its nostrils as from a boiling pot over burning reeds. Its breath sets coals ablaze, and flames dart from its mouth. Strength resides in its neck; dismay goes before it. The folds of its flesh are tightly joined; they are firm and immovable. Its chest is hard as rock, hard as a lower millstone. When it rises up, the mighty are terrified; they retreat before its thrashing. The sword that reaches it has no effect, nor does the spear or the dart or the javelin. Iron it treats like straw and bronze like rotten wood. Arrows do not make it flee; slingstones are like chaff to it. A club seems to it but a piece of straw; it laughs at the rattling of the lance. Its undersides are jagged potsherds, leaving a trail in the mud like a threshing sledge. It makes the depths churn like a boiling caldron and stirs up the sea like a pot of ointment. It leaves a glistening wake behind it; no one would think the deep had white hair. Nothing on earth is its equal- a creature without fear. It looks down on all that are haughty; it is king over all that are proud._

"Jake?"

"Huh, what?" Jake asked, tearing his eyes away from what he'd just been reading only to find himself sitting in an almost empty room of chairs set in a circle. He looked at the owner over the voice and blushed. "Oh, sorry 'bout that Kevin."

The 27 year old laughed, sitting down next to Jake. "It's ok. What'cha reading?" He peered into the book still open on Jake's lap and read, "Job 41. Skipping ahead huh?"

Jake gave him a confused look only to learn, "I'm planning on doing that chapter next week."

"What exactly is he describing?" Jake asked, a hunch in his mind as to what it was.

"A dragon named Leviathan." Kevin explained. "Scholars still fight on if he ever really existed or if he was just meant as a way to explain something, but I'm on the side that he might've actually existed. I mean, Satan took the form of a dragon in Revelations, so why not this Leviathan?"

"Why can't there be any good dragons in the Bible?" Jake mumbled to himself, looking down at the book still in his lap.

"Still into them?" Kevin asked, startling Jake to look up at the man. "What? I've known you since you were, what, four? You were all about dragons when you were small."

"Ya, I guess I still like them." Jake admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"And there probably were good dragons, but the bad ones always make the records." Kevin pointed out. "Just like if you've got one kid in your class at school that decided it would be a good idea to take the dissecting tools and do something he shouldn't, your whole class would suffer and people would assume that your age wouldn't be able to act mature enough because of one person."

"So what happened to Leviathan?" Jake asked.

"God killed him in Isaiah. Used a sword if I remember right." Kevin said as he glanced at the clock on the wall.


	4. Story 3: Relations to a Sphinx

Relations to a Sphinx

Chapter 0

"The American Dragon has been appointed and you're only _just_ telling me!" a fist banged down against the arm rest of a bone chair, the arm's bangles knocking together loudly in the cave they resided. The area filled with heat as a dark purple flame lit up the features of the wearer. The woman stared down at the winged women she ruled over, their nakedness calming the fire on her head. The flames died down, turning into deep back locks of hair.

"I'm sorry, our lady, for we just heard of him ourselves." The bravest of the harpies offered.

"Have you learned of his human form?" the woman asked.

"Yes, our lady, his name is Jake Long. Thirteen years of age and lives on 182 Shorn Eagle Drive." The brave informed.

"Full name?" the woman demanded.

"Jacob Luke Long, our lady." She corrected herself. She stepped back and covered herself with her wings, the fathers helping her stay warm in the dank cave.

The woman raised up a hand, causing her bangles to clink together, and created a viewing portal in the air in front of her. "Show me the boy dragon named Jacob Luke Long." She ordered. As the portal cleared, pulling its energy towards its rim, a Chinese American appeared on a skateboard. The teen had just landed from the air and was speeding down a half pike. The woman watched on, admiring his talent on wheels as much as learning.

After watching the boy for long enough, she dismissed the portal and looked at her harpies, still waiting for their orders in front of her. The woman got up on her cloven hoof, the prosthetic golden leg helping her in balance, and said, "Come. We have a lot to do before tomorrow morning. And by tomorrow night, Jake Long will be mine."

Chapter 1

"Jake, your breakfast is going to get cold!" Susan called up the stairs.

"Coming!" came the reply before footsteps followed.

"Mom, can I eat Jake's food if he doesn't get down?" Haley asked from her seat at the table, just finishing her own breakfast.

"Hey, I said I was coming." Jake said as he rushed into the kitchen. He sat down at his seat as Haley gave their mom her dirty plate and asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He got called into work early today." Susan said, sniffing the air. "Jake, did you put deodorant on?"

"I can't help dragons stink worst then humans." Jake complained with a sigh.

Susan took a deep breath before saying, "Your father has some Axe in our bathroom, go spray some on."

Jake left, mumbling something about normal teens didn't have this much problems in puberty, leaving Susan to worry about her daughter as well. She glanced at the clock before saying, "Haley, go grab your bag. We'll be leaving soon."

Haley finished down her milk before putting the glass on the counter and leaving just as Jake walked by. She stopped and held her nose, saying, "Whoa, now you smell like Dad!"

"It's better than dragon sweat." Jake rolled.

"Eat quickly, you need to be heading out in five minutes." Susan reminded as she walked out of the kitchen.

Jake shoved down the eggs and bacon his mom had prepared for him and was soon on his skateboard heading to school.

"Hey Jakie!" Trixie called as she caught up with him. "You're actually going to make it on time today?"

"It looks that way." Jake smiled.

"Maybe Rotwood will be happy for once then!" Spud said, appearing on Jake's other side.

"Rotwood? Happy?" Jake laughed at the idea.

-.-.-.-

"Jake Long, so you happened to make it to class on time!" Rotwood said, noticing the teen walk into his classroom.

"Ya, weird, I know." Jake tried.

"Sit down!" Rotwood ordered as the bell rang.

"Somebody's a Grumpy McGrumperson today." Spud whispered as the three took their seats.

The door opened as Rotwood was about to start, ruler in hand, letting a black haired girl walk in. "Excuse me, Mr. Rotwood?"

"Professor Rotwood." The man corrected, looking down at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Sue Amp, I just got transferred here." The girl explained.

"Right, take a seat and I expect respect." Rotwood said.

Jake found himself staring at the new girl as she walked towards the last empty chair close to his own. She looked at him for a second, catching his eyes and getting him to blush. She smiled back quickly before sitting down.

Class went quickly, not due to Rotwood's teaching, but due to Jake's own dreamland and before he knew it, he was grabbing his bag ready to head out.

"Jake, right?" Sue asked, getting Jake's attention to the girl now standing next to him.

"Uh, ya." Jake nodded, wondering for a moment how she knew his name but the thought quickly left him as he stared into her almost purple eyes.

"You wanna have lunch together?" Sue asked, putting a hand on her book bag strap. "Seeing how I'm new nd don't know anybody yet."

"Sure." Jake smiled, taking in the girl. A blush appeared on his face as he found himself speechless.

"Come on, lover boy, we need to head to class." Trixie said, sensing the conversation was over. She grabbed Jake's jacket and pulled him out of the class room, Spud walking behind them.

"Was it me or was she super H-O-T hot!?" Jake asked once the three had gotten down the hall. Trixie had let go of his jacket, giving him a smirk.

"It wasn't just you, man." Spud informed. He pulled out his yo-yo from his pocket and flicked it down only to turn to Jake with a start. "Where does your cloths go?"

"Boy, just how random can you be?" Trixie asked, trying to follow her friend's train of thought.

"I mean, when you go dragon." Spud explained. "Cause technically your dragon self is naked."

"Yo! Spud!" Trixie exclaimed, pulling a face.

"I don't know." Jake admitted, thinking. "I mean, I've never really thought about it that way, though I've never seen another dragon actually wear cloths either."

"Well, it's not like you have anything to hide, really." Spud said, thoughtfully yo-yoing.

The two stopped and stared at him, getting his attention. "What?" Spud asked, pulling his yo-yo up into his hand.

Jake shook his head. "You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know."

"And that's one of 'em." Trixie agreed.

"Hey, it was before we knew you were the dragon." Spud defended, the three continuing to their next class. "I wanted to know if we were giving Rotwood a male or female dragon."

"I feel sorry for every animal now." Jake said, stepping into class felling sweat dropped.

Chapter 2

"I think I'm in love." Jake admitted, hiding his head in his locker.

"I don't know, Jakie." Trixie said, leaning against the lockers next to her friend's. "There's something I don't like about her."

"When do you not say that?" Spud asked.

"I never said- oh wait, ya I did." Trixie thought for a moment. "There was that girl in fourth grade."

Jake pulled his head out of his locker and stared at Trixie with a disgusted look on his face. "Are you saying that cause you like-"

"What? NO!" Trixie interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest in an X. "Not like that!" She dropped her arms and said, "Sister from another mother, sure, but not like that."

"Hey Jake, you coming?" Sue's voice called, turning the three to the girl now standing in front of the green and black haired boy.

"Sure." Jake said, a smile on his face as he shut his locker. He turned to his friends and called out, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
